


Aniron

by Jewel of Venus (orphan_account)



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, General, Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-03
Updated: 2002-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jewel%20of%20Venus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aniron...a word from the senshi's past. But what does it mean? And how will it change them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raindrops

Ok, this is the first of (I hope) five stories. I'm  
writing these to get past some writer's block, but I  
hope you like them anyway. Just to let you know,  
the word 'Aniron' is NOT lunarian. It's elvish,  
from Lord of the Rings. But, I'm not creative  
enough to make up a lunarian word, so I'm changing the  
langauge it belongs to. Okay, enough said.  
On with the show! 0;)  
~Jewel-hime

Aniron: Raindrops  
by Jewel of Venus

I sigh as I walk home from the library.  
It's dark, and a storm is coming. The rain falls  
softly at first, then harder; the cold drops landing  
on my bare arms. I pick up my pace as thunder rolls  
across the quiet Tokyo neighborhood.

Aniron...

A whisper like a light breeze brushes my  
mind. Shaking it off, I slip beneath an awning to  
catch my breath.

Aniron...

My mind races. The word is obviously not  
Japanese, and I'm almost positive it isn't English.  
I have no idea what langauge it is. The girls would  
be amazed. Genius Ami doesn't know the answer. A flash  
of lightning brings me out of my musings, and I set  
off again.

Aniron...

I slow down, then stop as the moon peeks through  
a small hole in the clouds. (It's Lunarian!) I  
realize. I search my hazy memories for the meaning  
and suddenly find it.

Aniron...

"Aniron." I murmur, face upturned toward the  
moonbeams. "I desire." What do I desire? I want good  
grades, and a career in medicine, but is that what I  
desire with all my heart? For some reason, I turn to  
look around me, and my eyes settle on a house across the  
street. More precisely, on a familiar outline in one  
of the upstairs windows.

Aniron...

I smile, unseen, at the pigtailed girl, her  
thoughtful face illuminated by a hall light, one pigtail  
twirled absently around her finger. After a moment, I  
force myself to look away and walk the block or so  
remaining between me and my apartment. The rain  
softens, then stops, and the moon is revealed again  
before being covered by clouds.

Aniron...

My mind wanders back to the image of my princess  
staring absently into the night. With all of my heart,  
I want her to be safe and happy. Happy with her prince  
for eternity, and protected all the while by me and the  
other senshi.

Aniron...

Yes. I desire.

So what do you think?!?!?! I want to know!  
serenitys_  
I LOVE getting e-mail, so send me some! Rants, Flames,  
Critiques...send them all! Also, I'm a great listener,  
so if you want to get something off your chest, send  
away! (My friend is commenting that I'm desperate  
to counsel people since she's not having any problems  
at the moment. Oh, yeah! *sticks tounge out at  
Rei-chan* You always have problems!) Heh heh...I  
think I should stop now...more soon...  
~Jewel-hime -----

Sailor Moon and all related characters were created by  
Takeuchi Naoko (Arigato, Naoko-san!)


	2. Heartbeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aniron: Heartbeats  
> by Jewel of Venus

Okay, I make a couple of references to Poet Princess'  
"Forbidden: The Story of Mina and Artemis" in this, so  
if you get confused, go read it! (it's good!)  
~Jewel-hime

Aniron: Heartbeats  
by Jewel of Venus

It's been weighing on me for weeks, but tonight  
it's the only thing on my mind.

Aniron...

This word, this thought that flits across my  
mind like a leaf in the wind, coming near, but always  
eluding my grasp.

Aniron...

As far as I remember, this word is from long  
ago. Probably Lunarian. Artemis would know.

Aniron...

Artemis. I see him curled up on my bed. A ball  
of white fur on my peach-colored sheets.

Aniron...

I look down at myself, my lavender nightgown  
shimmering in the moonlight. The color of my love, of  
my wedding dress.

Aniron...

I cast my memory back, to the days I spent in  
Magellan Palace. Aniser. A Venutian word that the  
Lunarians changed for their own langauge. Aniron. I  
desire.

Aniron...

I look back at the guardian cat on my bed. He  
doesn't know that I remember; the love, the marriage,  
the passion...and yet I AM the senshi of love. Why  
shouldn't I remember? I love him, the man that took  
care of me for six years as we grew up. The man I  
loved. The man I married. The man that I wish with all  
my heart could be freed from this concealing form.

Aniron...

Yes. Aniser. I desire.

You know, sometimes I need music to get an idea down on  
paper. I credit this story to the song "The Breaking of  
the Fellowship" on the Lord of the Rings movie  
soundtrack. Special thanks to Poet Princess for delving  
into the mysteries of Mina and Artemis' relationship. I  
could never thank you enough. And to the ONE person who  
has e-mailed me about ANY of my writing so far. I've  
forgotten your name, but I am very grateful. (you others  
should take a hint from her!)  
serenitys_  
OR  
hotaru_no_  
Arigato!  
~Jewel-hime

Sailor Moon and all related characters were created by  
Takeuchi Naoko (Arigato, Naoko-san!)


	3. Moonbeams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A storm is coming. Usually I'm scared to death  
> of storms, but tonight I don't feel afraid. I scratch  
> Luna's head, and she purrs in her sleep. I should be  
> asleep, too.

Aniron: Moonbeams  
by Jewel of Venus

A storm is coming. Usually I'm scared to death  
of storms, but tonight I don't feel afraid. I scratch  
Luna's head, and she purrs in her sleep. I should be  
asleep, too.

Aniron...

An unfamiliar voice and an unfamiliar word  
caress my mind in the darkness. And yet, the word is so  
familiar...

Aniron...

I go over to my open window; the cool, moist air  
blows in, accompanied by the symphony of raindrops  
pouring down on Tokyo. I stare out into the night,  
absently twirling a pigtail around my finger.

Aniron...

The moon shines though a cloudy peephole, and  
conversations long past settle in my consiousness.

Aniron...

A langauge of my past. I desire. I look out  
into the softly falling rain. I watch as the deserted  
Tokyo streets are covered in a blanket of water. But  
they are not all deserted.

Aniron...

Without moving, I shift my gaze to the street  
below, where a small blue-haired girl smiles up at me.  
Then she walks on. Sweet Ami. She never should have  
had to fight.

Aniron...

There have been so many fights; so many wars.  
So many people have fought that never should have had  
to. Someday, the wars will end.

Aniron...

This I desire.

\----------

Sailor Moon and all related characters were created by  
Takeuchi Naoko (Arigato, Naoko-san!)


	4. Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aniron: Flames  
> by Jewel of Venus

Installment four...only one more to go! I hope this  
doesn't get monotonous. e-mail me, please.  
serenitys_  
~Jewel-hime

Aniron: Flames  
by Jewel of Venus

I kneel before the sacred fire tonight. A storm  
begins outside as I try to call forth a lost memory.

Aniron...

Once again, my meditation wavers as a spirit  
from the past touches my mind. The image that was  
slowly solidifying in my mind's eye disperses like fog  
blown by the wind.

Aniron...

Changing my focus, I center my mind on the touch  
as it comes again. The flames brighten as a thought, a  
lost knowledge, comes into my mind.

Aniron...

A word of passion, longing. I desire. The aura  
of the word suggests that it originally had to do with  
love.

Aniron...

I don't have a desire for love. Love would only  
interfere with my dream of being a priestess. I hear  
Yuuchiru slip in, worried about me, as usual.

Aniron...

I sit perfectly still, trying to calm my mind.  
My brow furrows as I attempt to resume my former  
meditation, but to no avail. "Rei?" Yuuchiru is now  
beside me. Unwilled, a tear of frustration slips down  
my cheek.

Aniron...

Yuuchiru puts a hand on my shoulder, and I bite  
by lip, trying to hold my unwanted tears in check. I  
feel his arms encircle me, and I relax. I fall into his  
warmth, his comfort, and my tears fall freely. Yet, at  
the same time, I feel complete. This bonding of my soul  
to his feels right.

Aniron...

This is what I desire.

Sailor Moon and all related characters were created by  
Takeuchi Naoko (Arigato, Naoko-san!)


End file.
